SUELTA MI MANO
by Dannan
Summary: YO Y MI AFICIÓN POR LAS CANCIONES DE SIN BANDERA. HANAMICHI Y KAEDE HAN TERMINADO SU RELACIÓN, PERO EL PRIMERO NO QUIERE ALEJARSE DEL ZORRITO, PERO ANTE LA INMINENTE BODA DEL PELIRROJO, KAEDE TIENE QUE TOMAR UAN DECISIÓN


SUELTA MI MANO

- ¿Has tomado las vitaminas? – la voz grave a través del teléfono le recordaba una vez más sus obligaciones.

- Justo iba hacerlo – contesto sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Bien, no lo olvides y recuerda que mañana es el aniversario de tus padres.

- Lo sé

- De todas formas voy a llamarte media hora antes para recordarte… no, ¿sabes qué?, mejor voy por ti.

- No es necesario Sakuragi.

- Hanamichi y claro que lo es, si no pasará lo mismo de la vez pasada y vas a dormirte en cuanto cuelgues, voy a pasar por las flores como siempre.

- Bien.

- Bueno, nos vemos.

Colgó el teléfono pero no lo soltó, mantuvo apretado el auricular un rato más mientras que pensamientos melancólicos se adueñaban de su cabeza.

En otro tiempo ese tipo de preocupación mostrada por Hanamichi lo hubiera hecho muy feliz, pero la verdad era que ahora no le hacía ninguna gracia que el pelirrojo estuviera tan pendiente de su vida. No ahora cuando ya no eran nada.

Soltó el teléfono y comenzó a subir las escaleras dispuesto a dormirse un par de horas más, pero dos escalones arriba se acordó del porque de la llamada de Hanamichi. "vitaminas". Suspiró molesto decidido a no tomarlas, pero tampoco siguió subiendo y un segundo después ya se hallaba en la cocina bebiéndose un gran vaso de agua que le ayudaron a pasarse el par de pastillas que se debía tomar dos veces al día.

Ahora mismo ya se le había espantado el sueño así que subió a cambiarse y salió a correr un rato, quería despejar la mente, quería dejar de pensar, quería olvidar que en algún tiempo Hanamichi no estaría sentado desayunando con la señorita "mosca muerta" si no con él, retozando en la cama o dándose un baño juntos. Pero ese tiempo había pasado, había acabado y aunque ambos había decidido seguir como amigos a él se le estaba dificultando bastante el asunto, muy por el contrario que al pelirrojo quien no había cesado las llamadas continuas ni el aparecerse por su casa de vez en cuando, aun ahora que salía con la mujercita esa.

"Eres un desastre Kaede, necesitas la supervisión constante de un adulto" eso le había dicho cuando le pregunto el porqué de su interés después de haber terminado su pasional relación.

"Decidimos ser amigos, no, bueno, pues los amigos se preocupan por sus amigos. Necesito saber de ti, Eres mi amigo." Y lo había cumplido al pie de la letra, llegaba seguido a verlo y nunca con las manos vacías, siempre llevaba despensa que sabía que el no compraba, le cocinaba se mantenía al tanto de sus citas medicas. Era tonto, pero se llevaban mucho mejor ahora cuando la cama no estaba en el medio.

Sin embargo para él las cosas no eran así de sencillas, porque aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho todavía amaba al pelirrojo, y toda esta atención lo único que lograba era entristecerlo más.

Jamás se lo había dicho, jamás dijo muchas cosas, nunca le dijo que lo amaba, que le gustaba su comida, que le agradaba que le acariciara el cabello, que le entretenía mucho sus berrinches cuando le tocaba ir al dentista, cuando peleaban por tonterías o cuando se retaban a jugar, que se embelesaba mirándole dormir o escuchándole hablar cuando todo lo que decía perdía sentido y solo quedaba el singular sonido de su voz.

Tampoco le dijo que le molestaban mucho sus amigos y el tiempo que pasaba con ellos, que se encelaba de su estrecha relación con Mito y Haruko Akagi, que sabía que su madre no lo tragaba y por eso no le acompañaba a su casa, que no le gustaban las miradas de desagrado cuando iban en la calle y por eso no se dejaba ni tomar la mano, que fuera tan abierto con todo el mundo. Lo quería solo para él, pero Hanamichi amaba demasiado su libertad y él no iba a quitársela.

Él no le hacía cariños más que en la cama, no le decía cosas bonitas y casi no sonreía. Era obvio que con el tiempo Hanamichi se hubiera cansado de una relación en la que a todas luces, solo él daba.

Lo acepto en silencio cuando terminaron, quiso decirle que lo amaba, que no le dejara, que las cosas cambiarían, pero no lo hizo, no pidió otra oportunidad, no rogó, no lloró. No iba a encadenar a Hanamichi a una relación que no lo hacía feliz.

Perdió toda esperanza cuando le presento a su primer novia, una estúpida compañera de la universidad, castaña de grandes ojos azules, le recordaba un poco a la hermana pequeña del capitán Akagi. Después de ella pasaron más, todas chicas. No sabía el porqué siendo Hanamichi tan atento y dedicado no podía retener a una mujer más de tres meses; a excepción de la actual, Ayami His… algo, con quien no solo había pasado la barrera de los tres meses, sino que en un par más iban a casarse.

Cada vez que lo recordaba tenía realmente muchas ganas de pegarse un tiro. Pero no, no podía, no debía, a pesar de todas las cosas que perdió desde muy chico, siempre logró reponerse, siempre salió adelante, esta no iba a ser la excepción. Quizá le estaba costando un poco más de trabajo, pero no podía dejarse caer. Tarde o temprano tendría que olvidarse de Sakuragi, y dado que el estarle viendo no servía para sus propósitos tendría que mudarse. Su tía Kaora le había llamado para pedirle que se mudara a América como lo había hecho el resto de la familia. Se negó al principio pero ahora pensaba aceptar.

* * *

- ¿Con quién hablabas?

Hanamichi se giró para encontrarse con la esbelta figura de su prometida. Era una lindura, compresiva, cariñosa, amable, generosa y sobre todo, la única de todas las novias que había tenido, a la que no le molestaba su amistad con Kaede. No lo reconocía, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, lo entendía a la perfección, ella sabía que él tenía que estar pendiente de su amigo y jamás se quejaba, jamás había hecho algún comentario molesto acerca de ello.

- Con Kaede, le recordaba de sus vitaminas.

- Ok – la chica dejo su bolso en el sillón y se acerco a su novio – fui a probarme el vestido, debieras verlo Hanamichi, es la cosa más bonita que he visto jamás.

- Dicen que es de mala suerte, además no importa el vestido, tú te verías bien hasta con papel higiénico enrollado en todo el cuerpo – bromeo él.

- Como una momia… sería una novia original – le siguió ella mientras se sentaba en sus piernas.

Hanamichi rió al imaginar la cara de todos al ver a Ayami entrar enrollada en papel higiénico al templo, sobre todo la de su madre, aunque con tal de que se casara con una mujer, su madre pasaría por alto tremendo insulto.

Había dado el grito en el cielo cuando se entero que andaba con un chico. No paraba de maldecir a su pobre padre muerto… "si nos hubiera dejado, él hubiera sabido educarte", tristemente se había echado la culpa diciendo que había sido demasiado permisiva con él… "de pandillero a gay, ayy hijito, pero es que tú quieres matarme, ¿verdad?".

No es que le hubiera retirado la palabra, o lo hubiera desconocido, simplemente no podía entender tal relación, y más aun después de conocer a Kaede, "es tan callado, tan serio, por Dios Hanamichi ¿qué le viste?"

Y a veces ni él mismo había podido contestarse esa pregunta, definitivamente eran demasiado diferentes, pero aún así le había amado como jamás pensó que amaría a nadie. Pero cada día de su relación se convencía de que Kaede no era feliz a su lado. Nunca le molesto que no hablara mucho, sabía que era una persona de pocas palabras, que fueran pocas sus demostraciones de afecto, que casi no riera, hasta el punto de realmente dudar si le agradaba su compañía. Pensó que con el tiempo cambiaría, no esperaba mucho en realidad, solo un par de sonrisas más en su cuota mensual y algún te quiero. Pero el tiempo pasó y sus esperanzas se terminaron. Aun el día que hablo con él para darle fin a la relación, lo hizo en un momento de desesperación, no lo había pensado en realidad, pero era de esos días en donde te salta a la cabeza todas las cosas estúpidas y las verbalizas. Si él hubiera dicho algo, si hubiera demostrado el más mínimo dolor, no le hubiera dejado, pero la triste realidad fue otra. Debió de ser un gran alivio para Kaede que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa de terminar con esa relación que le hacía tan infeliz. Aun así, supo que no soportaría separarse por completo de él. Le propuso ser amigos y no sabría definir si lo alegro o lo decepciono que Kaede lo aceptara tan natural, como si nada.

- …Mañana vendrán mis padres para conocerte, vamos a desayunar en aquel restaurante italiano al que me llevaste la semana pasada… ¡Dios!, realmente esto me emociona mucho, será la primera vez que te vean, aunque le estuve mandado varias fotos de nosotros a mi madre…

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos andaba que no se había dado por enterado que Ayami seguía feliz en su monologo hablando de los detalles de la boda, hasta que escucho lo de sus padres… ¡lo había olvidado por completo!...

- No era comida, ¿no iríamos a comer?

- Si, pero no van a quedarse mucho tiempo, después de desayunar con nosotros van a ir a ver a mi hermana y luego regresan a Hokkaido.

- ¿Y porque no van a ver a tu hermana en la mañana?

- Porque a esa hora está en la oficina… Hanamichi que pasa, pareciera que no quieres conocerlos

- No, no es eso, es solo que tengo algo importante que hacer en la mañana.

- Pensé que estabas de vacaciones

- Si, no es el trabajo, Kaede tiene que ir con sus padres y voy a acompañarlo.

Ayami iba a decir algo. Abrió la boca, pero de inmediato volvió a cerrarla, parecía estar pensado muy bien lo que diría, y bueno, eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que medir muy bien sus palabras, sabía que si había un tema delicado en la vida de Hanamichi era su gran amistad con Kaede Rukawa. No decía nada porque ella comprendía que él había tenido una vida antes de su relación y ella misma tenía muchas amigas con las que pasaba tiempo sin que él reclamase, pero las cosas tenían que cambiar en cuanto se casaran, ella lo sabía y estaba consciente que Hanamichi sería ante todo y para todo su prioridad y esperaba eso mismo de su prometido. Se dio cuenta que ahora sería un buen momento para recordárselo.

- Mi amor, yo sé que lo de Kaede es importante, pero sabes muy bien que mis padres pocas veces pueden salir y de aquí no los veremos hasta el día de la boda, realmente no me gustaría que los conocieras hasta ese día y supongo que a ti tampoco.

- No, claro que no. Pero no puedo cancelarle a Kaede, lo tomara de pretexto para no ir.

- Pues si, pero ya no es un niño, tiene 28 años así que creo que puede hacerse responsable de sí mismo.

- Bueno, acostumbramos ir a eso de las 9 de mañana, si me apuro…

- No, eso no, tú sabes muy bien que después querrás ir a dejarlo a su casa y se quedaran platicando…

- No te había molestado antes.

- No… - "te lo había dicho antes" – no es eso, pero entiende que esta vez es algo importante, se trata de mí, de mi familia, la que pronto será tu familia también.

- Lo sé…- Hanamichi caminaba de un lado a otro, es que acaso Ayami no entendía que no era tan simple. A Kaede siempre le había afectado mucho ir a ver a sus padres y siempre, desde que ellos había muerto, Hanamichi le había acompañado, era algo que ambos sabían, sólo no iría, pero no se lo pediría a nadie más nunca.

- Mi amor, mis padres solo estarán un par de horas en la ciudad, después no vendrán hasta el día de la boda – dijo ella en tono conciliador.

- Ya lo haz mencionado – dijo serio.

Ayami no respondió, se mantenía de piernas cruzadas mientras veía a Hanamichi pasearse de un lado a otro. Intentaba mantener la calma, pues el hecho de que su prometido se estuviera pensando seriamente entre elegir a su amigo o su futura esposa le había comenzado a molestar. Claro, era su mejor amigo y cuando lo conoció, Hanamichi no paraba de hablar de él, de sacarlo en casi cualquier conversación. Eso fue hasta que ellos habían comenzado a salir y ella sutilmente variaba el tema, pronto crearon su propio mundo, enfocado principalmente a las personas que los rodean en común. Rukawa todavía aparecía en sus pláticas con bastante frecuencia, y con bastante frecuencia y también acompañada de una sonrisa y un beso ella cambiaba el tema.

Poco podía entender de la relación de amistad que ellos llevaban. No comprendía como dos personas tan diferentes podía considerarse "mejores amigos". Es más, dudaba seriamente sí Rukawa consideraba a Hanamichi su mejor amigo. No era atento, casi no le llamaba, no le visitaba en su casa y las veces que salían siempre era por iniciativa del pelirrojo. Definitivamente ella no podía entender una amistad así. Con Mito, por ejemplo, las cosas eran diferentes, se veían poco porque el hombre trabajaba en otra ciudad, pero cuando venía de visitas, lo primero, o quizá segundo que hacía era llamarle a su amigo y ambos salían durante toda la tarde, ya fuera solos, o con la esposa de este, Haruko, en cuyo caso, ella también los acompañaba. Mito le parecía una persona adorable, era risueño, atento, simpático y gracioso. Nada que ver con el higadito de Rukawa, quien solía verle con esa cara de arrogancia y ese enfado mal disimulado. Siempre serio, siempre arisco, tan diferente, no solo a Mito, sino a todos los conocidos de Hanamichi.

* * *

- Pensé que vendrías a las ocho y media.

Kaede salía del baño de su habitación aun estirándose, miro con desgano su despertador para ver si había sido un error y Hanamichi no estaba sentado en su cama a las siete y media de la mañana.

- Surgió algo, un cambio de planes, así que iremos en la tarde.

- ¿Tu novia?

- Si, más o menos. Así que a la una paso por ti, así después vamos a comer.

Kaede no dijo nada, como siempre. Acepto lo que el pelirrojo decía, no porque no le importara, o no tuviera el carácter para oponerse a su amigo, Dios sabía que no era eso. Simplemente que después de analizar la situación, le pareció adecuado, pues no le afectaba en absolutamente nada cambiar el horario de visita. Era algo que de todas formas no haría si el pelirrojo no lo acompañaba. No podría solo con el dolor.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- No tienes que acompañarme si no puedes.

- Ambos sabemos que no iras si no estoy contigo obligándote.

- No te des tanta importancia.

Sólo levanto los hombros mientras sonreía. Hanamichi pudo haberse enfadado con esa afirmación, pero no lo hizo. Estaba consciente de su importancia para el moreno. Lo había aceptado, se había resignado, y estaba seguro que con el tiempo y con la ayuda de Ayami, lo superaría.

* * *

- Ha sido un verdadero gusto conocerte Sakuragi. Creo que mi Ayami no pudo haber elegido a alguien mejor.

- Kenzo Hisoka le tomaba fuertemente del brazo y le observaba hacía arriba, a causa de la enorme estatura de su próximo yerno.

- Muchas gracias Hisoka san, para mí también ha sido un gusto conocerlos a ustedes.

La mañana se había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hanamichi sonreía, pero por dentro no había podido evitar estar pendiente de su reloj, eran casi las doce de la mañana. Y el debía ir a casa a cambiarse.

- ¿Porque no vienen con nosotros a casa de tu hermana? – dijo con calma la Señora Hisoka a su hija – para nosotros sería una alegría muy grande que pudiéramos tener a nuestra familia reunida.

- Nos encantaría – contesto rápidamente Ayami, ella también estaba deseosa de ver a su hermana, - se giró a ver a su prometido – verdad mi amor.

Le vio perder la sonrisa un segundo y recuperarla después

- Yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero ve tú si quieres Ayami.

- Bien – contesto la castaña contenta.

- Sé que Sakuragi está de vacaciones – dijo rápidamente la madre de Ayami.

- Es cierto, ¿qué es lo que tienes que hacer hijo? – dijo un el padre de Ayame levemente confundido, mientras que ella misma agrandaba los ojos ante la pregunta de su padre.

- Iré a ver a un amigo – contesto.

- Oh, por Dios, llámale a tu amigo y dile que no podrás ir. Ningún amigo es tan importante como lo es tu futura esposa.

- Es cierto – secundo su suegro – llámale, él entenderá. Nosotros les tenemos una sorpresa, y nos encantaría dárselas a ambos en la comida.

Hanamichi intentaba, de verdad intentaba, no perder su sonrisa. Estaba en un gran aprieto, sus futuros suegros le veían esperando su respuesta, desvió su mirada a Ayami, también le miraba ilusionada. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuán importante era para ella el que él le acompañara y deseo hacerla feliz.

- Lo siento, no puedo cancelar.

Pero no pudo, contrastando con la sonrisa tierna de su linda novia, estaba la cara de Kaede, solo y abandonado, recordando solo el trágico accidente en el que habían muerto sus padres. Mirando sus fotos sin llorar, con esa cara que parecía no demostrar nada, pero que él sabía que por dentro de esa mascara de hielo, Kaede se derretía de dolor. Aun era demasiado pronto para dejarlo. Quizá en un par de años.

* * *

- ¿Hokkaido?

- Si, no es genial. Ya llamé al jefe de recursos humanos, me dijo que no habría problema con mi traslado para allá.

- Sí, pero la empresa donde yo trabajo, no tiene sucursales en Hokkaido.

- Pero eso no es ningún problema, acaso no me has escuchado hombre, papá piensa darnos el 40 de las acciones de su empresa, bastante trabajo tendrás administrando eso y lo mejor de todo es que es prácticamente el mismo trabajo que aquí, sólo que esta vez el dinero que cuides será el nuestro.

- ¿Ayami, no has pensado en la posibilidad de que yo no quiera irme de Kanagawa? – Hanamichi no lo dijo enojado, porque muy dentro de sí mismo, sabía que era una oportunidad que no debería desaprovechar, pero…

- Pero ¿a qué te quedarías?, la mayor parte de tus amigos no están más aquí, Mito esta en Aomori, Takamiya y Miyagi están Akita, se verían más seguido. Además estoy segura que tu madre se alegría mucho.

- No todos mis amigos están fuera – y esta vez lo dijo bastante serio.

- ¿Te refieres a Rukawa?, Por Dios Hanamichi, no sigas con eso, yo sé que le quieres, pero tienes que establecer tus prioridades, estamos a menos de un mes de nuestra boda. No puedes estarlo tomando en cuenta en cada decisión que tomas.

- Tú no lo entiendes.

- No – alzó la voz, por primera vez en toda el tiempo que tenían de conocerse – No lo entiendo. Como puedes darle tanta importancia a una persona que a leguas se nota que no le importas. No merece tanta preocupación, no merece que tú este tan pendiente de él, por Dios Hanamichi, he cedido en este tema por casi un año, no te he molestado ni entrometido en tu relación con él, pero no quiero pensar que es más importante que yo.

- No digas tonterías

- No son tonterías.

- Serás mi esposa. Tú lo serás, no él.

- Bien, pues dame mi lugar – dijo al borde del llanto – si no quieres aceptar salir de Kanagawa o aceptar el empleo que te ofrece mi padre, lo acepto, lo entiendo, pero dame razones, razones que no sean él.

Hanamichi no soporto verla más en ese estado y la abrazo, la estrujo fuerte entre sus brazos mientras susurraba su nombre.

- Si quieres seguir aquí o irte a otro lado yo te seguiré, a donde sea. Te amo Hanamichi. Más que a nada en este mundo – ella levanto su rostro colorado aun por el llanto.

- Yo te amo a ti.

- ¿Más que a nadie? – preguntó tiernamente y su corazón se detuvo un par de segundos. El mismo par de segundo que Hanamichi desvió su vista en un gesto melancólico, para regresarlo de inmediato y sonreír levemente.

- Si.

* * *

No estaba segura de que lo que hacía era lo correcto. Si era descubierta las consecuencias serían terribles. A cada paso que daba, el sentimiento de angustia y los retumbos de su corazón se hacían más fuertes. Llegó a su destino y se detuvo. Respiraba con dificultad, pero nada tenía que ver con la caminata de dos cuadras que acababa de realizar. Quizá el aparcar tan lejos era una exageración. Hanamichi no estaba en la ciudad, por eso se había decidido a hacer lo que estaba por hacer. Cruzó la calle y sin pensarlo tocó repetidamente el timbre del departamento que le interesaba. No dejo de hacerlo hasta no percibir el ruido del portero electrónico.

- ¿Diga? – la voz familiarmente apática de Rukawa contesto.

Dudo por un momento y pensó en salir huyendo de ahí.

- ¿Hisoka? – Ayami miró para todos lados y en una esquina encontró la cámara que la había delatado cuando se había acobardado y pensaba retirarse.

- Si – contesto – quisiera platicar un segundo con usted Rukawa – dado que la relación entre ambos era algo menos que chocante, jamás se habían tratado con familiaridad.

Después de un momento de silencio, la alarma de la puerta de acceso al edificio sonó, indicándole que podía ingresar. Subió rápido, tratando de repasar lo que había pensado decirle. Sin embargo cuando Rukawa le abrió la puerta del departamento, ella se quedó en blanco.

Por inercia, más que como producto de un acto consciente, entró y se sentó. No escucho las dos veces que él le ofreció de beber, ni tampoco percibió que la había abandonado en la estancia para ir a la cocina por agua. Se preguntó por milésima vez qué estaba haciendo ahí, y una vez más, aquella sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro de su prometido le contestaba. Ese gesto era el que le había hecho tomar su agenda a escondidas esa misma noche y anotar el teléfono y la dirección de Rukawa, ese gesto era la que la había llevado ahí y le había dado el valor para plantarse frente a ese hombre que consideraba detestable.

- ¿Me vas a decir que te trae por aquí? – su voz la saco de sus cavilaciones – aunque supongo que quieres hablar de Hanamichi.

El escuchar nombrarlo con familiaridad le dio el impulso que necesitaba para salir de la estupefacción en la que se hallaba. Se encontró entonces sentada frente a él y con un vaso con agua en la mesa ratonera.

- Vine a hablar de él.

- Bien, hablemos entonces.

- Yo… bueno, no sé si él te comento que probablemente nos mudemos a Hokkaido – le miró un segundo esperando respuesta, pero él se mantuvo serio y con ese irritable aire apático, supuso entonces que Hanamichi no le había mencionado nada – Hanamichi aún no se decide, aunque lo mejor para nosotros sería irnos. Su madre está de acuerdo, estaría más cerca de sus amigos y allá le espera un trabajo inmejorable.

- ¿Y? – dijo Kaede ante el silencio de la mujer.

- Bueno, como te dije, él aun no se ha decidido.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?, Hanamichi es lo bastante inteligente como para saber tomar sus decisiones solo. Si no se ha resuelto a ir, sus razones tendrá y si las quieres saber, porqué no vas a preguntárselas a él, tengo entendido que se tienen mucha confianza. No entiendo para que has venido.- Hablo despacio y con la parquedad que siempre le caracterizo.

- Tú tienes mucho que ver. Si Hanamichi no quiere irse es por tu causa. – acuso ella, no quiso darle ese tono de reproche, pero al hablar, fue inevitable.

- Estas equivocada.

- No. No lo estoy, él mismo lo ha reconocido - calló esperando que el interviniera, pero no lo hizo, sólo continuo mirándola con esos fríos ojos azules. Se levanto y camino hacia un lado para alejarse de él – durante el tiempo que he salido con Hanamichi nunca me he entrometido en la relación que ustedes dos tienen, respeto sus tiempos y nunca le he pedido que te deje plantado a causa mía. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Él y yo vamos a casarnos y de ahora en adelante seremos una familia. Él es para mí lo más importante y sé que para él yo lo soy también. – tomo un poco de aire y se relajo también, hubiera deseado que Kaede le ofreciera algo de alcohol, quizá así fuera más fácil – sin embargo él vive preocupado por ti, siempre está pendiente de lo que necesitas, de tus medicamentos, de tus consultas, de tu cumpleaños, del aniversario de la muerte de tus padres, de todo. Te cree incapaz de vivir por tu cuenta y eso lo mantiene atado a este lugar. A ti.

Se giró, pero al igual que las veces anteriores, Kaede seguía impasible. Enfadada se sentó de vuelta y esta vez, dejando la pena y la vergüenza a un lado, dejo que el sentimiento la llenara, con los ojos vidriosos por un inminente llanto suplico:

- Te pido, te suplico, que dejes a Hanamichi libre.

- Él no está atado a mí de ninguna manera.

- Lo está, él lo piensa así. No quiere dejarte sólo pero… él esta tan apegado a ti y por esa causa ha perdido muchas cosas. ¿crees que no sé la cantidad de mujeres que pasaron por su vida antes que yo? Y sé que muchas de ellas lo dejaron porque no soportaban su obsesión por ti. En estos momentos pienso que es gracias a eso que pude conocer a Hanamichi, porque yo sí pude manejar esto.

- Y sin embargo estas aquí, como ellas, pidiéndome que me aleje de él.

- ¿Tú sabías…?

- Y te diré lo mismo que les dije a ellas: Yo no estoy haciendo nada. No soy yo quien lo busca, quien le llama, no le obligo a venir o a salir.

- Eso, eso es precisamente lo que yo no entiendo – dijo perdiendo la calma – tú no muestras ningún interés en él, sino todo lo contrario, no comprendo a que se aferra Hanamichi con tanto ahínco. ¿por qué eres tan importante?, tanto como para ignorar tus desplantes y seguirte tan fielmente – lo intimidante que podía ser Kaede quedó olvidado para Ayami, estaba ahí, plantada frente a la causa de sus problemas, sabía que estaba llorando, apenas si lograba divisar la silueta pálida de Kaede entre sus lagrimas, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa para secar su rostro – he pensado en ocasiones que sufres de algún tipo de enfermedad terminal o que Hanamichi es el culpable de que no puedas jugar más, que tal vez sea por eso que él no te aleja, pero supongo que no es así ¿verdad? – lo miró más calmada y ahora con claridad se fijo en su delicado rostro - más que amigos, parecen amantes.

No lo había dicho con ninguna intención, era más un comentario que intentaba reflejar el grado de intimidad que ambos aparentaban. Pero paso algo que ella no esperaba. Kaede desvió la mirada junto con un sutil gesto melancólico, uno que había visto apenas unos días atrás en un rostro más familiar y más querido. Se quedo estática, no hablo, no se movió, no parpadeo y estaba segura que no estaba respirando. Y de pronto todo paso, toda su vida con el pelirrojo le paso frente a los ojos como quien recuerda su vida antes de morir y todo tuvo un macabro sentido. Se sintió mareada y tuvo que recargar un brazo en el sillón para no desvanecerse. Llevó su mano hasta su boca para evitar salir un gritito que pujaba por salir.

- No puede ser, ustedes no pudieron… - esperaba, de verdad y de todo corazón, esperaba que lo negara.

- Será mejor que te vayas.

- ¿Cómo es posible?, ¿cómo pudieron hacerme esto?

- No te equivoques mujer, conoces lo suficiente a Hanamichi para saber que jamás haría algo así.

- No entiendo.

- No tienes nada que entender – dijo y se con rapidez se alejo hacía la puerta de salida – yo no pienso explicártelo y dudo que le preguntes a él, así que vivirás con la duda.- abrió la puerta, invitándola con ese gesto, a salir de ahí.

- Yo no lo dejare, en unas semanas será mi esposo y nos iremos de aquí – reto ella

- Sean felices entonces – contesto y para sorpresa de Ayami, aunque su rostro no reflejaba nada, sus ojos ardían en rabia.

- Tú no le amas como lo hago yo – dijo y sin esperar respuesta salió de la casa dándole la espalda.

- No hables de lo que no sabes.

Ella escucho esas palabras y la puerta azotándose. Camino lo más a prisa que pudo y sólo hasta que llegó a su auto, se desmorono por completo, llorando con todas sus fuerzas, sin saber que el hombre que había dejado atrás hacía lo mismo.

* * *

- Has estado muy callada

- Uhmm, no lo había notado.

Hanamichi jugaba con el cabello de Ayami mientras la tenia recostada sobre sus piernas. Ella había estado extraña durante días, pero no le dio mucha importancia pues se dijo que se debía a la proximidad de la boda. Además tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues al Igual que su novia, Kaede también estaba raro, muy callado y más parco de lo normal. Descubrió que, curiosamente, ambos habían comenzado a demostrar esa actitud al mismo tiempo. Justo el día que el regresaba de Kamakura.

Se fijo nuevamente en Ayami y la encontró perdida en sus pensamientos, la llamo un par de veces con susurros, pero que al estar así de cerca, serían audibles. Al fin ella le respondió que se encontraba distraída pero que se encontraba bien.

- ¿Segura?, no te estarás arrepintiendo de casarte conmigo, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no. ¿de dónde sacas eso?

- No lo sé – ella se levanto de su cómodo sitio y se sentó frente a un extrañado pelirrojo

– Hanamichi, ¿te gusto? – le preguntó al tiempo que deslizaba las sabanas que le cubrían el desnudo cuerpo.

- Claro que si – dijo sonriendo con picardía, imaginando que era el inicio de algún juego erótico.

- ¿Me deseas? – pregunto acercandose un poco

- Si – contesto entusiasmado – no hay nada que desee más en este instante que hacerte el amor.

- ¿Nada? ¿ni nadie?

- Nada ni nadie – dijo mientras iniciaba las caricias pesadas

- ¿Ni Rukawa?

Eso lo hizo parar en seco.

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Por qué lo nombras ahora? – contesto molesto. Ayami siempre evitaba hablar de y de un tiempo para acá, lo sacaba de pronto en las conversaciones.

- Sólo te hacía una pregunta como cualquiera.

- ¿Una pregunta como cualquiera?, me estás diciendo si deseo a Kaede, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? – se levanto molesto de la cama y se dirigió al baño – no le preguntas eso a tu novio antes de hacer el amor.

- Puedes contestar que no.

El pelirrojo se quedó en el baño más tiempo que el necesario. Las palabras de Ayami le habían provocado un escalofrió que había recorrido su espalda y le llenaron de recuerdos antiguos que tenía ocultos en lo más profundo de su mente. Recargo su frente contra lo frío del azulejo. ¿Qué si deseaba a Kaede?, que mujer más estúpida, cómo podía preguntarle una cosa como esa. Ni siquiera como juego era admisible, sobre todo por el hecho de que se supone que no toleraba su amistad con él. Saldría de la habitación y haría como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sin duda que esa noche no habría sexo. Aun seguía muy molesto, aunque no estaba seguro si era por la manera de Ayami de bajarle el calentón o porque inmediatamente terminada esa maldita pregunta, él hubiera contestado que si sin vacilar.

* * *

- ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Cómo que qué hago?

Hanamichi se levanto y mostro su imponente figura frente al morocho, quien apenas entraba a su apartamento, sin esperar que se encontraría con el pelirrojo. Checo su reloj y notó con fastidio que eran casi las 3 de la mañana.

- Son las 3 de la mañana, a donde fuiste…

Una segunda figura tras Kaede hizo su aparición, callando de inmediato al pelirrojo.

- Oh, disculpe – el chico se giró para Kaede – me dijiste que vivías solo.

- Lo hago. No lo tomes en cuenta, él ya se va.

Hanamichi aun no salía de su sorpresa. En los años que habían estado separados, Kaede no había salido con nadie. Si había ido a antros, pero lo hacían juntos y casi no bebían, el cual no era el caso en este momento porque ambos chicos apestaban a alcohol.

- Estas tomado.

- ¿Es tu hermano o algo así?

- No, no es nada mío y si estoy tomado no es algo que le importe.

- Me importa estúpido, somos amigos.

- Sakuragi lárgate, estas echándome a perder la noche.

El chico desconocido rio, imaginando lo bien que se la pasaría con el pálido muchacho. Después y mientras los dos más altos discutían, él observaba el departamento, fijando especial atención en las cosas que parecían de valor. Esto lo noto Hanamichi y enfureció.

- No me iré. Estas tomado y no conoces a este imbécil.

- Claro que lo conozco. Lo conocí hace una hora, se llama Akihito.

- Bien, Akihito, adiós.

- Pero que… - Kaede se molesto mucho y traro de intervenir cuando vió al pelirrojo tomar de la chaqueta a Akihito con suma facilidad y llevarlo de vuelta afuera.

- ¿Quién te crees? Su padre…- lo que fuera a decir después sólo fueron sonidos molestos que se fueron alejando.

Cuando Hanamichi se giró para confrontar a Kaede, se encontró con un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo.

- Pero ¿Quién te has creído? – reclamó - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Qué no viste que era un idiota, como te lo traes a la casa.

- Eso no te importa, sí era un idiota o un genio no me importa, lo único que quería era cogérmelo

- Pero que tonterías dices.

- No son tonterías, ¿acaso piensas que eres el único que puede tener sexo?, además, vas a casarte en dos semanas, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?, ve con tu estúpida novia, no tienes que estar aquí.

La perorata siguió por interminables minutos. Estaba muy bebido, Hanamichi trato de no hacer caso a sus reclamos, trato de no pensar que parecían los reproches de alguien celoso, eso sólo le traería a la cabeza ideas equivocadas, ideas que ya no podía permitirse. No ahora.

- Ven, te llevare a dormir – Hanamichi lo jaló del brazo cuando notó que sus palabras perdían intensidad y aunque Kaede se resistió un momento, después se dejo llevar sumisamente, se dejo desvestir y arropar y sonrió cuando lo vio arrinconar su cabeza a su cintura y rodearle con los brazos, para después quedar completamente dormido.

- Por qué me están complicando las cosas. Tú y Ayami me volveran loco.

* * *

- Me iré a América – Kaede le servía el desayuno a Hanamichi. Era bastante tarde y el moreno no sabia que Hanamichi se había levantado en la mañana para ir a su oficina y arreglar sus pendientes más urgentes y pasar a comprar algo para preparar el almuerzo. Cuando regreso se echo a dormir un rato más en el sofá. Para cuando él se despertó, encontró al pelirrojo tirado en su sala. Decidió que lo menos que podía hacer por él era darle de desayunar, después de todo se había desvelado esperándolo y le había arruinado una buena cogida. Quizá escupiría su bebida.

- ¿Qué?

- Me iré a América.

- Me alegro, ya era tiempo que visitaras a tu familia. Deben extrañarte mucho, no entiendo tu distanciamiento con ellos.

- No iré a visitarlos.

- ¿Por qué?, me refiero a que… si vas a ir sería bueno que los fueras a ver. Espera, si no vas a verlos, ¿a qué demonios vas a ir?.

- Me mudare allá.

- ¿Qué? – dijo exaltado - siempre te negaste, porque ahora…- Hanamichi intento buscar una respuesta en el conocido rostro de su ex amante, peor éste sólo se encogió de hombros.- Pero ¿y tu vida aquí?

- Reiniciare una en Estados Unidos. No es que tenga una gran vida aquí de todas formas.

- Los negocios, el equipo que entrenas…

- Ya arregle eso. Y lo del equipo, he dejado a Mikoto a cargo.

- Pero… - buscaba algo que decir, algo que objetar, la noticia lo había tomado desprevenido, ya pensaría algo luego, no es que se fuera a ir esa misma tarde – Bueno, siempre podemos seguir en contacto. Igual me gustaría conocer Estado Unidos. ¿para cuándo piensas irte?

- En una semana – Kaede había apartado la mirada ante los planes adelantados de Hanamichi de seguir relacionado a su vida.

- ¿y mi boda? – No recibió respuesta – no pensabas ir, ¿verdad?

Se levanto, dejando su desayuno a medias

- ¿por qué actúas de esa manera?, eres mi amigo, esperaría que llegarás a mi boda aunque no te lleves con la novia.

- No es por eso.

- Entonces.

- No tiene caso hablar de ello.

- Para mi tiene caso, nunca fuiste muy sociable, pero la aversión que mostrabas por las chicas con las que salía era ridícula y sin sentido.

- No sé de que hablas

- Lo sabes, no hagas el tonto.

- Yo no…

- No lo niegues. Te comportas como un hombre celoso, si no fuera porque eso es imposible.

- Tan imposible como el que él celoso fueras tú anoche – contesto Kaede, satisfecho cuando vio girar el rostro de Hanamichi.

- Sí hubiera dejado que ése –y no había forma más despectiva de decirlo – se quedara, a saber las cosas que haría.

- Eso era precisamente lo que quería averiguar – dijo en tomo de reclamo y burla

- No digas eso – contesto molesto, camino a la sala y se sentó en el sillón de la esquina – sabes que me refiero a que no parecía alguien confiable – bajo la vista y sin que fuera notado por Kaede levanto algo - además, parece que no era el primero después de todo - dijo con amargura mientras le mostraba el delicado pañuelito rosa.

- No estaba tan borracho como para no poder defenderme – ignorando el objeto para que Hanamichi se olvidara el, sabiendo de quien era. Vio que el otro iba a decir algo, así que continuo para no darle la oportunidad – a menos que me interesara lo que pudiera hacer. Pudo ser una noche de sexo duro que me arruinaste.

- Te dije que no hables así

- ¿por qué?, ¿tus virginales oídos no lo soportan?, o quizá no te guste la idea de que alguien más me interese. No había tenido sexo en bastante tiempo, creo que ya es tiempo que recupere el tiempo perdido.

- ¡Te dije que dejaras de hablar de esa forma! – enojado el pelirrojo - Será mejor que me vaya - arrojo el pañuelo al sillón con desprecio.

- Ah, por fin entendiste el mensaje – dijo con una voz tan fría que Hanamichi paró en seco sus pasos y se giró para corroborar que realmente era Kaede quien le había hablado de esa manera. – No me mires de esa forma, das lástima.

- Vendré después – el pelirrojo optó por no hacerle caso, a pesar que el tono le había dolido, sabía que estaba molesto y aunque no fuera algo que hiciera a menudo, podría estar diciendo todas aquellas tonterías sólo para desquitarse. Él mismo no se sentía con ánimo de pelear, después de la noticia que había recibido. Ya vendría más tarde para arreglar las cosas.

- No te molestes, no quiero que vengas.

- ¿qué? – esto si era nuevo, y aun más perturbador. Kaede jamás había dado un paso adelante o movido un dedo para buscarlo, pero eso era sólo porque su carácter no se lo permitiría y Hanamichi lo entendía, pero jamás había dado un paso atrás, ni se había negado a que él le visitara, debía estar más que molesto. Lo estaba demostrando y eso era muy extraño.

- Es en serio Hanamichi, no quiero que vengas. No vas a encontrarme de todas formas.- estaba siendo cruel, sus palabras estaban cargadas de sentimientos negativos y Hanamichi no estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a ellos, no al menos de una manera civilizada y no iba a liarse a golpes con Kaede, por más que en ese momento deseara meterle un buen cabezazo.

- Kaede…

- ¡Que te largues!, es que acaso no puedes dejarme solo, ya no te aguanto a ti ni a tu manía de meterte en mi vida, sólo quiero que te alejes de mí y me dejes en paz…

- Si lo dices por cómo me comporte con el imbécil de ayer fue solo por qué de verdad no parecía de fiar, pero yo…

- Ese es mi maldito problema, no eres mi padre. Si decido meterme un maldito asesino a MI casa es mi problema, mío y sólo mío. Ya no quiero verte, no quiero tenerte cerca, quiero que me dejes en paz, que dejes de acosarme, de seguirme… - Kaede no gritaba, pero tampoco lo necesitaba, la dureza y el veneno en sus palabras estaban causando el efecto deseado.

- Yo…

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse se sintió completamente destrozado. Todo su cuerpo dolía, sus manos temblaban su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le causaba un dolor insoportable en el pecho. Se dejo caer sin fuerza en el sillón que tenía a su espalada y entre llantos, trataba de convencerse que lo que acababa de hacer era lo mejor.

No volvieron a hablar en varios días. Kaede había esperado que Hanamichi fuera a despedirse al menos de él, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, aunque también estaba consciente de que sí el hombre se presentaba, él quizá no podría mantener su farsa. Lo había pensado por varios días y aunque le había dolido enormemente lastimar a Hanimichi y lastimarse él mismo, sabía que sería la única manera de que el pelirrojo se alejara de su vida definitivamente. No lo había hecho sólo por la petición del la insulsa de Ayami, había pensado también en él mismo, pues, a pesar de que aun amaba al pelirrojo no podía seguir así por siempre. Esa cercanía y todas esas preocupaciones que demostraba le alegraban tanto como le mataban el alma. Se había repuesto a todas las adversidades que la vida había puesto delante suyo con coraje y determinación. Era hora que se hiciera lo mismo su relación con Hanamichi, y si para eso tenía que cortar los lazos que lo unían a él, lo haría. Era hora de terminar con esa pose suya de mártir, quizá no podría olvidarlo, pero al menos comenzaría a vivir por su cuenta y a dejarlo vivir a él.

* * *

A pesar de que trataba de mantenerse en forma y que su condición física no había disminuido gran cosa, la carrera de siete cuadras hasta el aeropuerto y el paso rápido en éste mismo lo tenía casi son aliento. Había conseguido por fin la hora en la que ese cabeza de chorlito saldría del país y con la ayuda de Ayami, quien era un cafre conduciendo –aunque gracias a eso llegó a tiempo – logró acercarse bastante al lugar, pero un embotellamiento los atrapo y decidió seguir a pie. Cuando se acerco a la sala correcta busco a Kaede desesperado, pero no alcanzaba a verle. A pesar de llevar ya un par de minutos parado su corazón aun no se calmaba, tuvo miedo de haberse equivocado de lugar, de hora, de día, pero no. Ayako había sido muy clara. Se arrepentía de no haberlo buscado antes, de dejar las cosas hasta el último momento, pero estaba tan enojado con todas las cosas que le dijo. Aun estaba enojado, pero no quería que se fuera sin que se despidieran, además no sabía exactamente donde vivían los abuelos de Kaede, no podría localizarlo con facilidad y Ayako se iría el verano siguiente a Inglaterra. Quizá si podía… pero no, él quería verlo, aunque fuera partir, necesitaba verlo con todas sus fuerzas y eso no lo había dejado tranquilo durante días, hasta que la misma Ayami le dijo que no debía complicarse tanto la vida y que si eso era lo que de verdad quería que no se dejara vencer por el enojo o se arrepentiría toda la vida.

- ¿Hanamichi?

La voz proveniente de un lugar a sus espaldas le hizo girarse con brusquedad.

- ¡Dios! – exclamo con alivio – pensé que no te alcanzaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Cómo que qué hago? – dijo con una sonrisa – pues vine a despedirme de ti.

- Después de todas las cosas que te dije...

- No te preocupes por eso, sé que estabas molesto, per ya no importa. Lo que importa es que estoy aquí.

- No era necesario – Kaede se veía conmocionado, pero recupero su postura habitual con rapidez.

- Claro que lo era. Y no quería que nos quedáramos con la última conversación.

- Siento eso – dijo Kaede y aunque su expresión no varió, Hanamichi supo que era sincero porque lo conocía.

- Está bien, estabas enojado y me sorprendiste, no sueles ser así de agresivo - Kaede iba a decir algo, pero no lo dejo – está bien ¿sí?, ya no quiero hablar de eso, mejor dame la dirección de tus abuelos, quizá un día podamos ir a visitarte…

"_podamos". _Por un momento Kaede se había hecho ilusiones al ver a Hanamichi tan desesperado buscándolo, pues había esperado algunos momentos hasta que se decidió a hablarle. Pero al escucharle hablar en plural y que en ese no estuviera implícito él sino ella, lo hizo volverse a la realidad. No pensaba ser grosero con Hanamichi, quería que la última vez que se vieran se despidieran bien y tener un recuerdo agradable de este momento. La última vez que lo vería.

- Lo siento, pero no voy a dártela.

- ¿qué? – lo dijo sin fuerza

- No quiero que sepas en donde estoy, no quiero que me busques

- Sigues con eso, yo creí que ya se te había pasado el enojo pero…

- No es enojo Hanamichi, no estoy molesto ni nada y agradezco mucho que no me dejaras solo después de que terminaras nuestra relación. Pero ya no puedo continuar con esto – dijo despacio para hacer visible que no estaba molesto.

- No entiendo.

- No es necesario que lo entiendas – vio a Hanamichi con los ojos rodado de una lado para otro como si buscara algo, seguramente razones que sustentaran su decisión, pero no las encontraría, no sin saber la verdad.

- No quería alejarme de ti así, no creí que eso te molestara tanto, pero esto no es necesario Kaede, necesitamos hablar, necesito saber de ti – pidió Hanamichi intranquilo.

- No me tienes que explicar – dijo con calma aunque el dolor se le estuviera partiendo en pedazos – y sí, entiendo que quieres hablar que a veces necesitas saber de mí pero no sé si quiera saber de ti, vivir así, seguir así, pensando en ti...

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – se alejo un paso confundido.

- Te amo Hanamichi – dijo con serenidad sin desviar la mirada de los ojos cafés del hombre que tenía al frente, hombre que estaba a punto de darle un infarto – jamás deje de amarte y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento por no habértelo dicho a tiempo, quizá eso hubiera significado algún cambio. Nunca entendí cómo era posible que tú te hubieras enamorado de mí, pero lo agradecía todos los días. Sin embargo no supe comportarme como hubiera querido. No supe demostrarte todo lo que significabas, lo que significas para mí y tú terminaste por cansarte.

- ¡NO!, yo nunca… - Pero la voz que recorrió la sala invitando a los pasajeros a que ingresaran al avión lo interrumpió.

- Es mi vuelo, tengo que irme – Kaede se dio la vuelta, pero Hanamichi lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo, después lentamente deslizo su agarre hasta tomar su mano y la retuvo con firmeza.

- Kaede…

- Y no te preocupes más, siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir, aunque ahora no la tenga.

Kaede intento irse, pero Hanamichi no soltó el agarre, el moreno no entendió la terquedad, pero tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que alejarse de él.

- Hanamichi – el agarre se hizo más fuerte al mismo tiempo que el sonido en el altavoz – suelta mi mano ya por favor, entiende que me tengo que ir, si ya no siente más este amor, no tengo nada más que decir.

- No digas nada ya, por favor, te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí.

Lo dijo con tanto dolor que Kaede se sintió derrumbarse, quiso dejarlo todo, quedarse ahí con él, ser el padrino de su boda, ayudarle a mudarse a su nueva casa, cuidar de sus hijos cuando él no estuviera, ser la sombra en la vida de Hanamichi con tal de estar con él.

- No quiero dejarte – dijo con dulzura dispuesto a todo, pero al levantar la vista, se encontró con la mirada asombrada de Ayami. Estaba alejada de ellos y no podía escuchar lo que decían, tampoco hacía ademán de quererse acercar, solo los observaba con tristeza pintada en su rostro – pero es necesario. Sigue con tu vida, que yo seguiré con la mía. – volteo a ver a Ayami otra vez, pero de forma menos discreta, lo que provoco que Hanamichi le siguiera la mirada, topándose con su futura esposa. Sintió con pesar que aflojaba el agarre y con delicadeza se soltó. – Adiós.

Hanamichi regreso su atención a él, le vio despedirse con un leve movimiento de cabeza de Ayami, girarse y comenzar a caminar.

Estuvo parado un rato más, hasta que el avión despego, sintió después el toque de su novia y la siguió cuando ella le pidió que salieran de ahí. Tenían ensayo de la boda y debían llegar a tiempo.

* * *

**Bueno, una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba una canción de Sin Bandera. algunos de los diaologos del final son, de hecho, letras de la canción. no me gusto tanto, pero realmente cada que escucho la canción puedo ver a mi Kaede muriendo de tristeza, así que bueno, si lo hacía de otra forma tampoco me iba a sentir satisfecha. **

**Espero que les agrade y dejen algún saludo. Con respecto a Familia, estoy por terminar el otro capitulo, pero me esta llevando más tiempo, porque este si lo quiero revisar con más detalle. me he quedado atorada con algún asunto, pero en cuanto lo solucione, subire el siguiente capitulo. **

**Besos**

**Sabrina.**


End file.
